prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Vachon
|birth_place=Montreal, Quebec, Canada |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Vermont |billed= |trainer= |debut=1957 |retired=1984 }} Paul "Butcher" Vachon (May 14, 1938) is a former professional wrestler. He is a member of the Vachon wrestling family. Professional wrestling career Paul Vachon grew up as one of thirteen children of Ferdinand Vachon, a Montreal police officer. In 1957, he followed his brother Maurice into professional business, adopting his brother's, the "Mad Dog", vicious heel style and the moniker "Butcher Vachon". He wrestled in the American Wrestling Association, National Wrestling Alliance and Georgia Championship Wrestling. He often teamed with his brother "Mad Dog" Vachon, with whom he won the AWA World Tag Team Championship. In the early 1970s he appeared alongside his sister Vivian Vachon in the motion picture Wrestling Queen. Paul retired in 1984. Personal life He was the adoptive father of wrestler Luna Vachon. He is the brother of wrestlers Maurice and Vivian Vachon and former father-in-law of wrestlers David Heath (also known as Gangrel) and Tom Nash. In total, Vachon has six children and has been married four times. After his wrestling career, Paul Vachon joined the NDP and ran as a federal candidate in 1988, 1993 and 1995. In 1993, he was diagnosed with colon cancer and had half of his colon removed. Then, in 2003, he was diagnosed with throat cancer. Vachon underwent 40 treatments, one on each week day for five straight weeks, to overcome the throat cancer. In addition, he had the disease burned out of his tonsils and his teeth removed. As a result of the radiation treatments, he underwent reconstructive jaw surgery in early June 2009. Vachon also suffers from diabetes. Vachon and his wife Dee travel to flea markets and fairs to sell therapeutic magnets, a business they began in 1995. He also self-published an autobiography titled When Wrestling Was Real. Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association' :*AWA Midwest Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Maurice Vachon :*AWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Maurice Vachon *'Eastern Townships Wrestling Association' :*ETWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Southern Tag Team Championship (Mid-Atlantic version) (1 time) - with Maurice Vachon *'Mid-South Sports' :*NWA Georgia Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Stan Vachon :*NWA Southern Tag Team Championship (Georgia version) (5 times) - with Louie Tillet (2) and Stan Vachon (3) :*[[NWA Georgia World Tag Team Championship|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Georgia version)]] (1 time) - with Maurice Vachon *'NWA Hollywood Wrestling' :*NWA Americas Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Chavo Guerrero Sr. *'NWA Mid-Pacific Promotions' :*NWA Hawaii Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Hard Boiled Haggerty *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum' **(Class of 2004) - with Maurice Vachon *'Southwest Sports, Inc.' :*NWA Texas Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Maurice Vachon (1) and Ivan the Terrible (1) *'Stampede Wrestling' :*[[NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Calgary version)|NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Calgary version)]] (3 times) - with Maurice Vachon :*[[Stampede International Tag Team Championship|NWA International Tag Team Championship (Calgary version)]] (3 times) - with Maurice Vachon External links * *Official WebSite (under construction) Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame Category:1938 births Category:1957 debuts Category:1984 retirements Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Hollywood Wrestling alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:AWA World Tag Team Champions Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers